1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sunshields, and particularly to a collapsible window shade apparatus capable of covering a plurality of windows.
2. Art Background
In the past, sunshields have been used to shield the interior of a car from sunlight and heat. Sunshields have also been used to provide a cover for visually concealing the contents of the passenger compartment. One example of a prior art sunshield is a simple cardboard sheet that is folded in an accordion-like fashion. These folding cardboard shades are typically unfolded and placed across the front windshield of a car. Unfortunately, these prior art windshield shades have a tendency to contract toward the initial folded position because of the creases in the cardboard. Additionally, even when fully folded, the accordion shades are somewhat bulky to pack and store.
Another type of sunshields are the shields that are collapsible for compact storage. Typically, the sunshields have a pair of closed loop flexible frames that are covered and coupled by two opaque sheets of fabric material. These types of sunshields also have a hinge area that separates the frames, and thereby allows the frames to be placed on top of each other in order to twist and fold them into a plurality of smaller concentric loops which can be stored. Unfortunately, these prior art collapsible sunshields can not cover a plurality of windows. More specifically, a prior art collapsible sunshield can not cover the windshield and the side windows of a car simultaneously. Consequently, it is desirable to have a cost efficient sunshield that is collapsible for compact storage and that could be used to cover multiple windows defining one or more substantial angles.